Hardcore
by OrangeWithAfro
Summary: They like it hard.
1. Chapter 1

Nami wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck tighter, leaning into his body even more as she bounced on him. An arm occasionally brushed his three earrings, the cool metal sending a shiver down her spine. Zoro was seated on the bed, resting against the wall and his hands firmly gripped her love handle, guiding her to a faster speed than before. His erection was pulsing inside her as he felt her perky breasts slide roughly against his chest. Their breaths came short and fast, Nami particular squeaked every time her g-spot was hit.

Zoro slid a hand down to where they were joined and began to toy with her clit. Nami moaned and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt that along with his teeth running along her neck, threatening to bite. Zoro growled as their nipples brushed against each other, eliciting a wonderful wave of slight pressure for the both of them. Nami whispered his name over and over into his ear, a hand gliding along his earrings every time it was said.

"Fuck," Zoro cursed and got on his knees, his hands going down to her ass. In a swift motion he laid her down, some bits of orange hair stuck to her face and neck while the rest flayed out behind her. He went deeper into her, spreading her legs wider as one hand grasped her breast, the other placed next to her head. As he continued their fast pace from before, he leaned down and kissed her. His tongue pushed its way inside her hot mouth, a brief pain was felt when their teeth clashed together. Zoro growled and pushed into her even harder, causing Nami to grip the hand next to her tightly.

As she neared her climax, Nami paid attention to the feelings she was subject to. Her legs spread wider for Zoro as he pushed further, her walls tightened around him and she felt him pulsing inside her. Her core was warm. Her breast was hot with his palm pushing against it and her hand which was wrapped tightly around his wrist was sweaty as she gasped into the kiss. Her tongue burned where ever it slid against his and she felt the cool trickle of saliva running down her chin.

Using her free arm, she pushed up so that her breast was pushed on even more by Zoro's hand, giving her a wondrous feeling of slight, fast fading pain. That small action was enough to send her over the edge and her scream was muffled by the heated kiss as her climax came. She felt some fluid on her inner thigh, giving her a feeling that she squirted. Right after her, Zoro grunted and pulled out to let his semen land on her stomach, going as far as to land right under her breasts.

Zoro lay on top of her resting on his elbows. The both of them panted from the exertion while holding each other's gaze. After a couple of seconds, Zoro moved to lay next to her. Nami felt the air over her get a little cooler. Zoro's fingers lightly grazed hers and she relished in that soft touch, relaxing as her lips moved into a small, soft smile. Zoro closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he felt Nami's fingers against his, a light smile gracing his features.


	2. Chapter 2

Blindfolded, she tested the rope that tied her wrists to the two bed posts above her. Her legs remain free. When he said he wanted to try something new, she only had an inkling of what it was. After tying her up, he had left the room. She sighed waiting for him to come back and start already. During the time she had imagined several different scenarios, all of which she yearned for. She tested the rope again, earning her a few more slight scratches on her wrist. Oh how she wanted to touch herself right now.

 _"Ok calm down Nami,"_ she told herself. Her imagination was getting the best of her and for all she knew, she could have just been left alone for a couple minutes, even though it felt like an hour. She cleared her head and just focused on her breathing, something she did quite often to calm herself around the crew. Nami had a few minutes to herself when she felt something...

crawling on her arm. She squeaked in surprise and disgust as it continued to crawl to her shoulders.

"AH ZORO! GET IN HERE, UNTIE ME. SOMETHINGS CRAWLING ON ME!"

"ZORO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD HURRY UP BEFORE I YANK MY HANDS OFF!" She flailed and whimpered until she finally heard him burst through the door.

"Z-zoro! Quick! Get it off of me!" Nami begged. "And untie me! I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Ok stay still," Zoro ordered. He quickly got the creepy crawly away from her and went to flush it down the toilet. He came back in and sighed. So much for sex today. Damn bug.


End file.
